Mac Guy's Family
Mac Guy's Family is the adoptive family of Mac Guy3135, being an already large family, they decided to adopt Mac Guy3135 when he was exiled to earth during Invasion of the PC Guys. They reside in Mac Guy's Mansion, a large modern house located in The Cotswolds, England, Earth. History The family spanned four generations, with the oldest residents being the 87 and 84 year old great grandparents of Dilys. These were the parents of the mother of Dilys' mother. Dilys had both sets of grandparents, a mother and a father. Also living there was the younger brother of Dilys' Father and his wife. The family allowed Mac Guy3135 to stay the night as he was travelling from Falkirk to a holiday cottage in Pembrokeshire, Wales. They later allowed him to stay another night on the way back and then permanently reside there once he was exiled to earth by the PC Guys as, being a Mac Guy, Mac Guy3135 would never be able to get a house or items of his own. Mac Guy's Uncle was the first member of the family to die, falling in The Gorge in The Adventure to Destroy the Lion's Heart Stone. The remaining family members, except Mac Guy3135 and Dilys were killed when the PC Guys blew up Mac Guy's Mansion at the end of The Adventure to Annihilate the PC and Linux Guy Empires For Good. Members Mac Guy3135 Main Article: Mac Guy3135 Mac Guy3135 is a Mac Guy and formally the king of The Mac Guy Empire on MAC C. His status means he was the only Mac Guy to be officially exiled to earth. Dilys Main Article: Dilys Mac Guy Dilys is a brave strong 12 year old Welsh girl, and the only fourth generation member of the family. Mac Guy's Uncle Main Article: Mac Guy's Uncle Mac Guy's Uncle was a foolish, unintelligent man who was the brother of Dilys' Father. He died after failing to answer The Troll's question "What... is your name?" Mac Guy's Father Main Article: Mac Guy's Father Mac Guy's Father was the adoptive father of Mac Guy3135, and the biological father of Dilys, he was killed in the explosion initiated by the PC Guys which blew up Mac Guy's Mansion. Mac Guy's Mother Main Article: Mac Guy's Mother Mac Guy's Mother was the adoptive mother of Mac Guy3135, and the biological mother of Dilys, she was killed in the explosion initiated by the PC Guys which blew up Mac Guy's Mansion. Mac Guy's Paternal Grandmother The mother of Mac Guy's Father, this eccentric elderly lady was fond of Mac Guy3135 but died in the explosion. Mac Guy's Paternal Grandfather The father of Mac Guy's Father, this jolly elderly man was good at entertaining Dilys and her friends. He was sadly lost to the explosion. Mac Guy's Maternal Grandmother The mother of Mac Guy's Mother, this strict but knowledgeable elderly woman did all the washing up in the house. She was also blown up in the explosion. Mac Guy's Maternal Grandfather The father of Mac Guy's Mother, this introverted elderly man was an excellent chef and did the household cooking. He was killed by the explosion. Mac Guy's Aunt The wife of Dilys' biological father's brother, this basic short tempered woman was blown up whilst grieving her husband. Mac Guy's Mother's Mother's Mother The mother of Mac Guy's Mother's Mother, this kind very elderly woman was Dilys' favourite grandparent, she was also sadly lost to the explosion. Mac Guy's Mother's Mother's Father The father of Mac Guy's Mother's Mother was the oldest surviving member of the family, this old fashioned, conservative elderly man was extremely good at mending and making things. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Groups of Characters